


In Paper Rings

by ohsobleak



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsobleak/pseuds/ohsobleak
Summary: "I like shiny things but I'd marry you with paper rings..." aka Falice's engagement to the tunes of Taylor Swift's "Paper Rings"
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 11





	In Paper Rings

The moon was high as FP and Alice were driving down the road outside Riverdale. They have been together for a while now after all the accidents with the Farm. They finally managed to make things right between them and Charles. One day after Alice came back from work FP decided that they should take a trip outside the town to relax and spend some quality time without the kids. Not that he didn't have any ulterior motives behind it...  
"Can you already tell me where we're going, FP?" Alice's voice cut the silence between them. Not that she didn't enjoy this time alone with FP but it was middle of the night and they were in the middle of nowhere and she would feel slightly better knowing where all of this was heading.  
"I told you it's a surprise. Be patient." she rolled her eyes at him.  
"You really don't have to do this. You know I would perfectly enjoy just staying with you in bed and cuddling. As long as we would be together."  
"Trust me. You're gonna like this more." he looked at her and grinned. She narrowed her eyes at him suspisously.  
"Okaay" she shrugged and looked at the road ahead of her. "As you say". He held his gaze on her for a bit longer while smiling and turned his head towards the road.   
"This reminds me so much of when we were younger, remember?" Alice started again after a long silence. FP frowned and looked at her. "You know back when we were teenagers. We would ride by the Sweetwater River on your motorcycle. Sit there, watching the shore for hours." her voice became dreamy.  
"Are you sure this was us? Cause from what I remeber we were doing much stuff but simply sitting there and watching the shore wasn't one of them." he smirked but his comment was met with Alice's eye roll.  
"I remember one night it was two month after we met for the first time in Whyte Wyrm. You took me to the Sweetwater River. It was our first date." she smiled under her breath.  
"Yeah, I remember. It took me much effort and time to win you over. Everytime I would try and talk to you, you would blow me off. I'm surprised you didn't fall for me at first sight." he said cockily.   
"Oh trust me, baby. I did. You have no idea" she answered mysteriously. He frowned at the comment and turned his head towards her.   
"What do you mean? So you were avoiding me for two months straight on purpose?" he pretended to be offended.  
"Oh come on. I wanted to see how much you really liked me. I couldn't just fall in your arms right there and then. It wouldn't be me. I will never forget the feeling I got when I first saw you, though. You were there with your friends and god, I don't think I've ever seen someone so high. Good thing you weren't. And it was like something struck me. Instantly. I knew that eventually, you would be mine. It was just a matter of time..and a little research" she smirked devilishly at him.   
"You little minx. I can't believe you" FP chuckled and shook his head. "So you planned it all? What does research mean anyway, huh?" he looked at her. "Should I be concerned? Maybe I should've hidden all my belongings in case you'd wanted to sneak in. All my books from my nighstand." he chuckled.  
"No, don't worry." she smiled lightly and went silent for a moment. "Though the books you read in that time were really crappy." FP looked at her perplexed. "What? Don't forget I was born on the Southside too." she grinned at him. He only sighted and shooking his head kept driving. "Hey they were not crappy. I really liked them." he said pretending to be ofended.  
"Yeah well. That explains a lot." she teased. There's a brief silence cut by Alice's voice "I like this truck by the way"  
"Really is this what just came to your mind?"  
I'm just reminiscing my life. And the other day. You remember our first meeting after 25 years? After Jughead's birthday party?"  
"Yeah, that wasn't the best party I ever attended"  
"Yeah I imagine." she looked at him. "Betty told me all about it. I can't believe you told me I was a stick in the mud"   
"I also told you, you were still sexy" she sent him a glare. He raised his hand in defensive gesture. "What? It was you who told me to get the hell out of your neighbourhood."  
"Yeah, that was a cold shoulder. Sorry for that." she looked at him apogetically.  
"A frosty shoulder behind a fiery attitude. Don't worry though. We should be used to this by now. It's been like that for our whole lives." he smirked turning his head towards her.   
"Cat and mouse for over 25 years. Awfully long time."  
"Awfully. But not anymore." he reached his hand out to her and gently traced her cheek.  
"Not ever. I promise." she took his hand in her and kissed it. "Now I can wake up in the middle of the night and watch you breathe. I wouldn't trade it for the world." she smiled softly at him.  
"You watch me while I'm sleeping? That's creepy" he teased.  
"Shut up! I think it's romantic. I love seeing you so peaceful and knowing that you're all mine." she leaned whispering into his ear then kissed his cheek. "Now" she pulled back and glanced towards the road ahead. "How much time before we get to this mystery paradise?"  
"Actually" he turned the car left towards the path that led into the forest. "we're practically there" he smiled.

xxxxxxxxx

She stood on the shore and looked at the water surface glimmering under the moonlight, mesmerised. "It's so beautiful here." FP stood next to her and took her by the hand. "Now come on. Take your clothes off" Alice's eyes went wide and she turned her head towards FP. "Woah, FP. Hold on. We just got here. I'll be delighted to do whatever you have in mind but at least give me a moment."  
FP rolled his eyes at the statement. "I know it might be hard for you to believe but this time I didn't have that in mind." she smirked. "I didn't. We're going skinny dipping. Like the good old times. You remember?" she raised her eyebrows confused. "One of these famous parties at Thornhill that Penelope was throwing back in high school. The middle of the winter. That icy outdoor pool." she started to catch up on where he was heading and chuckled. "Yeah I remember. You wanted to go all BMOC and jumped in. And I wanted to impress you so I went in too. God I was so stupid." she shook her head laughing. "I remember how my lips went all blue and I was all shivering so you kissed me to warm me up." her eyes went dreamy. "Darling, it was good."  
"Remember what you told me then?" he asked her and she narrowed her eyes trying to recall. "That you would be with me even if I made you blue."  
"God, I was such a poet back then." she said teasingly but then her expression faded and was replaced with a sad look. "It went south though, didn't it?"  
"Maybe.." there was a long silence between them. They were facing each other their eyes fixed and their intertwined hands. "Or maybe not." he looked up at her and cupped her face forcing her to look at him. "Maybe this is exactly what it had to take for us to be right here. Together, finally with everything worked out. More mature and patient. Think of it this way. Without all the exes, fights and flaws we wouldn't be here, standing so tall." she chuckled at his words and he leaned closer. "After all, all's well that ends well to end up with each other, right?" he smiled and raised a brow.   
"Right." she answered and closed the gap between their lips. "Now everything is gonna be alright" she sighed after they parted. "I'm so glad you took me here." she smiled at him and he spun her around in his arms so she was back against him. They were looking at the water in silence before FP broke it. "There's something I need to ask you." she turned her head towards him her glance curious listening as he continued. "Actually this is the reason why I took you here. You know so that we would be alone. I mean, not that we couldn't be anywhere else. But I just thought it's so beautiful here and.." she frowned at him as he was nervously stuttering and decided to cut him. "Hey baby don't be nervous." she tried to calm him as she cupped his face in her hands and sent him reassuring smile. "What's going on?" he held his glance on her for a moment then took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I was wondering since you know, we finally got it all figured out and I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon.." she smiled at his words. "I was wondering if you ehm.." he let go of her hands and reached to his pocket pulling out a small black velvet box. Alice's eyes went wide and she barely could stop herself from gaping her mouth open. FP opened the box and she viewed a small shiny ring.  
"Alice Susanna Smith, will you do me the honor and become my wife?" she blinked at the picture and the tears started falling down her cheeks but she couldn't say a word. "I know this is not a very fancy backdrop." he went on as she was standing there, still silent. "or a very fancy ring. You'd probably prefer something more shiny. And it's so sudden and unexpected but I know that I love you and I cannot imagine being away from you again for even the shortest time. I wanna wake up next to you every day and I want you to watch me sleep and I wanna move on from all the bad things in the past. And I know that things never are flawless and perfectly fine and probably there are gonna be complications along the road, maybe dissagreements, fights even, but what I grew up to know by now is that I wanna go through all these dreary mondays together with you. I wanna be with you for all the bad and the good. For all your flaws and insecurities. For your smile, and your precious laughter even when my jokes aren't the best, and for all the roll eyes that you send me whenever you know I'm right but don't wanna admit that. For that feiry attitude and adamant character. For how you don't give a damn about all those people's opinions and about your reputation. For the fact that all the sticks and snakes and stones in this world could never break your bones. I love you and being with you feels like the rightest thing in the world and I don't wanna give up on that. Never again." with this he ended the speech. Alice was standing there completely wonderstruck by his words and at the loss of her own. She then looked at him and at the box in his hand and started sobbing uncontrollably. FP didn't really know what was going on so he closed the box and placed his hands on her arms, trying to soothe her. "Hey Alice, look at me." she calmed a bit at his touch and sniffled then looked at him. "Alice, what's wrong? Are you angry? You don't wanna marry me?" he asked trying to disguise the fear in his voice. She shook her head and quickly stepped forward kissing him hungrily. He teetered a bit from the force so she intertwined her hands at the nape of his neck to prevent him from falling. Once he grasped what was happening he quickly reciprocated the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. They broke the kiss trying to catch some air. "I take it as a yes" he smirked. She laughed. "I've been picturing this moment in all my dreams for a lifetime." His arms left her waist and he pulled out a ring. "Can I have lady's hand then?" he reached for her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "It fits perfectly." she whispered surveying the ring in awe.   
"I know this isn't anything big but I hope you like it."  
She lifted her head and looked at him. "Are you kidding? FP, I would love it even if it was made out of paper. The ring doesn't matter. The fact that it's from you does. I love you so much. You're the one I want. The one I've always wanted and finally answering your question.." she stepped closer and rested her forehead against his, her smile gleaming. "Yes, FP. I will do both of us the honor and I'll mary you." he smiled back at her and connected their lips.


End file.
